


У всего в Галактике есть цена

by fandom SW rare pairings 2020 (fandom_SW_rare_pairings_2020), Mr_Moor



Category: Star Wars Legends - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Blank Verse, Character Death, Don't copy to another site, Drama, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, M/M, Poetry
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:47:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25343431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_SW_rare_pairings_2020/pseuds/fandom%20SW%20rare%20pairings%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mr_Moor/pseuds/Mr_Moor
Summary: Прошлое не отпускает генерала Кеноби.
Relationships: Qui-Gon Jinn/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Kudos: 15
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020





	У всего в Галактике есть цена

**Author's Note:**

> **Название:** У всего в Галактике есть цена  
>  **Автор:** [Mr_Moor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mr_Moor)  
>  **Бета:** анонимный доброжелатель  
>  **Сделано для:** fandom SW rare pairings 2020  
>  **Размер:** драббл  
>  **Пейринг/Персонажи:** Квай-Гон/Оби-Ван  
>  **Категория:** слэш  
>  **Жанр:** драма, ангст  
>  **Рейтинг:** PG-13  
>  **Краткое содержание:** Прошлое не отпускает генерала Кеноби.  
>  **Предупреждения:** смерть персонажа  
>  **Для голосования:** fandom SW rare pairings 2020 - "У всего в Галактике есть цена"  
>  **[Мастер-пост](https://fb-inside.diary.ru/p219668383.htm)**

Заплатить собою за новый день, за ряды планет, что горят в огне. За живых, уснувших в своих домах и за мёртвых, что не придут назад. За рассвет погасший, за первый снег, ослепивший вспышкой с изнанки век. За солдат, за боль и за пепел звёзд, за сиянье новых ста тысяч солнц — у всего в Галактике есть цена, и как Рыцарь я её всю отдам. И как Рыцарь я не сойду с пути, ничего не сломит Дух изнутри... 

Но бывает память находит брешь: я целую ворох Его одежд и проклятьем губы мне жгут слова, о которых больше никто не знал. А потом, в отчаянной темноте, проступает светом мне силуэт, и как раньше руки Его теплы.

И как раньше я всё хочу за Ним.

За окном взрываются корабли и грохочет битва, а мы молчим. 

За окном чужая идет война, а Он гладит тихо по волосам.


End file.
